


A Story is words that are forever spoken

by glitterandlube



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Fables, the comic book series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Story is words that are forever spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fables, the comic book series.

Arthur props his boots up on the low table, and reaches for his drink. He rather enjoys New York, it's big, and full of people, and exciting. After over a thousand years, exciting is in rare supply. He tracks Merlin's movements around the room, they are always the same, only the setting changes. Arthur loves watching him, in every single place they move, that has never altered. Merlin's hair is messy from earlier when Arthur had pushed him down on the bed, and renewed his vows of fidelity and endless companionship in the best way possible. He smiles into the glass, there is a tiny feeling of pride in his chest that he still holds the attention of his love. Merlin smiles at him from the bar, and brings him another scotch. Merlin is drinking a cosmopolitan and his mouth is daring Arthur to tease him.

Their fingers brush as Arthur takes the glass, and he leans forward to kiss Merlin's hand. For a brief second they are surrounded by green forest instead of cream paint and wood furniture. Arthur remembers the first time Merlin gave him such a sight. He remembers everyone since then, as well. They had fought so many sides in those early years. Arthur's own father, the enemies of the land, the scorned magicians who sought revenge after revenge for wrongs not on Arthur's hands.

Arthur and Merlin had turned Albion to a united land and watched it grow into a kingdom that had been the governance of the world. The sun did not truly set on the British empire, until it washed away back into a small lovely island of clumsy shaped alliances. He loves watching the royals on the television. He isn't really sure if they were related to him or not. Arthur would ask Merlin to check, but he hopes not, since they all seem a bit strange. None of them are lovely enough anyway.

Yesterday, Arthur had punched a man in the face for attempting to steal a lady's purse. She was holding a baby, and fumbling with her items, and Arthur had felt a need to assist. It had turned into a scuffle, and Arthur had been chased through the streets for blocks before he ran through the garden no one can see in Central Park. Merlin had not found it amusing at all, but Arthur was full of joy at saving someone. He was bored of drifting the world, watching people but never feeling like he is a part of the ebb and flow of their society.

It is strange being immortal.

Morgana loves New York, as well. He can tell because she sends away the glass in the windows to lean out over the streets. She is still beautiful, and sharp tempered. Arthur had forgiven her a long time ago for destroying Camelot. It had only taken 300 years. He wonders if she has ever forgiven Guinevere, long to her grave, for breaking her part of their bargain. Lancelot had been an amazing knight, and Arthur is unsure if he would want to spend eternity without Merlin, but he shudders to think of himself as dirt in the ground.

Last week, Merlin took them to a museum where people's bodies had been sliced into pieces, and Morgana had almost broken one of the displays in her haste to move away. For a brief moment, Arthur had felt the worms on him, in him, burrowing at his body, and Merlin had had to drag them both outside into the sunlight to breathe. Merlin's fingers had felt foreign for long moments as Arthur stayed bent over, trying to banish the urging of fate from his mind. The magic was stronger than the hands of the blackness that ate at time.

Arthur puts his drink on the table as his hands shake. Merlin frowns, and leans down to kiss Arthur's temple.

"Every thing is fine, My King," He whispers. "I would let you know if it was not."

"I don't doubt your words, Merlin, or your skill. That time has long since passed."

Merlin nods, and walks away from Arthur to pull Morgana away from the window. Some times Arthur wonders how much sanity is left in her. Her eyes hint at some madness that will fill her soul in time. Arthur looks away, it's not his fault that Merlin did not betray him, it's not his fault that Guin betrayed her. He is pretty sure it's not. He can't make up for it if it is, at any rate. He has tried to be anchor to them both, to be the vessel that fills with their magic, their will, their refusal to drown. He wonders what will happen to them if Morgana goes, if it is even possible for any of them to die at this point. What he will miss if she is no longer around to madden him.

Morgana allows Merlin's touch, and they move into the bedroom, away from Arthur's sight. Merlin has replaced the glass into the window so Arthur can't lean out to see the lights, but he does go over to laugh at all the bright advertisements for things. How long it has been since only the royalty could claim luxury. Of course, this hotel has nothing on his castle. Lifts are much nicer than stairs at any rate, but to be a ruler of all the land the eye can encompass is a heady feeling. One that is never to be forgotten.

The next day, they all go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and the Cloisters, and Arthur remarks upon the armor until a teacher brings her class over to listen to his explanations. He smiles at the children, who shove, and bicker, and laugh at each other and the world. He never got to have that. He had requested once in the 1800s that Merlin magic them up a child, but Merlin had left him in five different cities until he gave up. He had nearly been successful in making off with a child when they were touring around India, but Merlin had caught onto that one, too. So, instead he kneels down to be on the same level, and he tries to remember silly stories from when he was small.

When he runs out of those, he tells them Morgana is a witch who eats children, and they run away, shrieking loudly. Arthur laughs, and laughs, and Morgana hits him. Merlin pulls him up, and Arthur settles an arm around Merlin's waist. No one gives them a second look, unlike so many other times Arthur can think of, they had almost ended up in the pillory a few times years ago. They let Morgana lead the rest of the way through the place, and two hours later, they step out, blinking into the sunlight. Today there is no shivering, or fear. Arthur pulls out his sunglasses, and ignores the way people look at him. All of them pale in comparison to the man at his side.

Merlin wants to see Spamalot again. He likes the vicious rabbit, and the ridiculous songs. They have all memorized the words to The Holy Grail, but Merlin refuses to answer to Tim. They don't take Morgana, who wants to head to the park to watch a group of Wiccan girls chant. Merlin holds Arthur's hand in line, and Arthur smirks at the look on the face of the ticket purveyor when he smacks down his black card. He still enjoys being rich.

After the show, they exit the theater, laughing. Arthur had gone out at the intermission to purchase Merlin a killer rabbit hand puppet, and Merlin attacks Arthur's face with it at regular intervals on the subway. All the people with their headphones, books, and refusal to make eye contact make Arthur think that being dissociated isn't really all that unique as he attempts to defend himself from violent felt teeth.

They get off the subway, and make their way up the stairs, as Arthur puts his sunglasses back on.

"Movie Star." The rabbit says mockingly.

"I am world famous."

"You're famous for being a cuckold. What kind of fame is that?" Merlin scoffs. "My name is practically synonymous with magic."

"I do remember you being mentioned in those Harry Potter novels. That is quite an accomplishment."

"I'm writing a new myth when we get back to the hotel." Merlin states. "Hotel Stationary should be used for a higher purpose than arranging anonymous trysts."

"I would be an excellent choice for ruler of the world." Arthur reminds him, adding, "You can be my manservant."

"That hasn't been funny any of the last 3000 times you've said it either."

"That's where you're wrong, Emrys. It's always funny to think of you shining my boots. It's a tragedy of my life that I've never gotten you to do it with your tongue."

Arthur ducks as the rabbit starts attacking his face again. He feels a sting in his hand, and rears back to see blood welling up and Merlin's amusement.

"Do not do that! Do not enchant a fucking play toy in public! What are you on about!"

"Calm down, your bitchiness. No one is even looking at us." Merlin makes a face at Arthur, who looks all wounded dignity as he sucks the blood off the back of his hand. Merlin rolls his eyes, presses his finger over the wound and it seals over with a flash of gold.

"One would never know you used to a brave ruler of Camelot. You look like one of those Twinkie kids that hang out in Chelsea."

"I look like a snack cake?"

"No. Actually, yes, you are a snack cake, and I would like to eat you. We should check into one of those sleazy motels, and pretend to have an illicit affair."

"I refuse to touch the sheets in any of those places. We've had this discussion, Merlin."

"My name is not Merlin, my name is Colin, and I am newly arrived from Ireland, and unsure of the ways of America."

"Have you fallen ill?"

"Role playing really only works if both sides go along with it."

"Why would I want to be anyone but who I am?" Arthur asks, as he pulls Merlin into an alcove to kiss him. "I am perfectly satisfied being myself."

Someone takes a picture of them, and Merlin waves with the rabbit on his hand. Arthur pulls his hand down, muttering, "You are embarrassing and I love you. I can't imagine why."

"I'm sure it's my ears."

Arthur's hands slip under Merlin's jumper to slide up his back. He's spent a thousand years touching this man. He buries his face in his neck, and wishes with all his heart for a thousand more.


End file.
